I'll Be Missing You
by CottonCandyPuffBall
Summary: Every step i take Every move i make Every single day Every time i pray I'll be missing you Thinking of the day When you went away What a life to take What a bond to break I'll be missing you
1. I'll be missing you

Waylon watches as Eddie enters his room. Waylon is safe up in a vent with his camera, and is about to move on when he notices something rather...odd happening. Suddenly Eddie isn't acting like a madman. Suddenly Eddie isn't humming that dreadful, creepy song. He sits on the edge of the dirty matress, the springs groaning with his weight. He buries his scarred face into trembling, calloused hands and just...stays. His shoulders are shaking, but still Eddie emits no noise. Nothing. Silence. Waylon is perplexed at his actions, and a part of him wants to stay and watch what happens. The other, more logical part of him tells him to get the fuck out of here, he's wasting time. But since when has Waylon listened to the logical part of himself recently?  
So Waylon laid in the vents for about an hour, watching Eddie's every move. Then he heard a dripping sound, with the soft splat of water hitting the floor. At first he thought it was a leaky pipe, but then it dawned on him.  
Eddie was crying.  
Waylon knew what had happened to Eddie when he was young, how his Father and Uncle abused him and his Mother didn't care about him. Waylon knew Eddie hadn't always been insane, and wondered if even now he still cried over it.  
It really was not Eddie's fault, was it? When Waylon thought about it, he hated Eddie. Even so, he pitied him. He was sick, and nobody ever tried to help him,did they? Being at Mount Massive had only made his illness worse, and now Eddie had no hope of ever coming back. Waylon was jostled from his thoughts as Eddie slowly stood up and knelt beside a wooden dresser near the bed, opening a drawer to pick up something gold and shiny. Waylon frowned. It was a golden locket. The beautiful piece of jewelry seemed so clean and out of place in this hell hole. Eddie gently pried it open to gaze inside of it. Waylon was too far away to see what was inside, and was becoming far too curious for his own good. Luckily, there was a loud crash outside the room. Eddie was quick to place the locket inside the drawer and shut it before walking out the door and down the hall. Waylon battled with the Pros and Cons of jumping into Eddie's lair again, but basically muttered 'what the hell' and jumped out of the vent and onto the dingy bed, shuffling over to the mini dresser and pulling the locket out of the drawer. Waylon opened it, and was only puzzled further by what he saw. A picture of Eddie, but with someone else. A girl, a really pretty girl, perhaps about 4 or 5 years older than his boys. And they were hugging. Eddie was smiling, not creepily but genuinely. And he looked different, handsome. His face was unscarred, his eyes not bloodshot. He had an arm around the girl's waist, her chocolate eyes bright and her long,dark, wavy hair falling on Eddie's chest. Was this Eddie's daughter? Waylon inspected their features closer. No, she looks too different from him. Girlfriend, perhaps? But Eddie killed all the girls who got close to him...not this one, apparently. He looked in the drawer for more clues, and immediately spotted a crumpled up piece of paper. Waylon gently unraveled it, and began to read the shaky handwriting.  
Dear Eddie,  
I'm so, so sorry... I didn't want this to happen...  
Waylon recognized it as a suicide note. There was a falling feeling in Waylon's stomach. He'd seen many suicide notes before, but none of them had hit him like this. Maybe it was because the only person Eddie had ever really cared about killed herself, or maybe it was because she was so young. Either way, Waylon felt like an asshole. Did Eddie find her body? Oh, god... was she still alive when he got to her?  
How could one man suffer alone through so much shit?  
"Darling...what are you doing?"  
Waylon felt his whole body  
freeze at the familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Darling, what are you doing?"  
Eddie's voice sent chills down Waylon's spine as he whirled around, the golden locket still clutched in his hands, but the note had been dropped. He began to shake in fear at seeing Eddie's large frame blocking the doorway, most likely he resembled a deer in the headlights. Although every fiber in his body was telling him to run. he found himself glued to the spot with contrasting emotions.  
He didn't respond, hoping that maybe he could turn invisible if he just willed himself to do so.  
Eddie moved slightly, barely even stepping forward before Waylon flipped his shit and screamed, trying to run although he had nowhere to go. So ultimately freaking out was useless, as Waylon just backed himself up into a corner, staring at Eddie, his heart pounding at 100 miles an hour. Eddie immediately halted in his movement, but his attention was not on Waylon, for the moment. Rather it was focused on the mysterious locket Waylon had found among Eddie's things. Eddie seemed to be furious and desperate.  
"Give me the locket." He commanded, startling Waylon enough to make him jump. When Waylon did not do so, Eddie became agitated even more.  
"Please." He ground out, a growl. Waylon glanced at the locket, then back to Eddie. Obviously the girl, who's picture was in the locket, meant a great deal to Eddie. Waylon realized if he controlled the locket, he controlled Eddie.  
"If you promise not to kill me, I'll give you back the locket." Waylon said, as firmly as he could with his quivering voice. Eddie roared in rage, Waylon flinching.  
"Fine! I promise! Give it back NOW!" Eddie yelled, his patience gone. Waylon gulped. He had to be sure, for his own safety. He couldn't trust a damn madman.  
"Swear on the grave of this girl that you will not harm me in any way." Waylon demanded bravely. This was the last straw for Eddie, as he charged Waylon. Waylon stretched the locket out.  
"I'LL BREAK IT!" He threatened, and as suspected, or hoped, the tank stopped in his tracks.  
"Darling-"  
"SWEAR!" Waylon commanded again, much to Eddie's displeasure.  
"I swear upon her grave...that i will not hurt you." Eddie spoke angrily, and the sad edge to his voice did not escape Waylon. He wondered why Eddie didn't say her name, or maybe he forgot. Waylon felt guilty for putting Eddie through that as he hesitantly gave Eddie his locket back, Eddie grabbing his violently and slipping it around his neck, tucking it inside his shirt. Waylon waited for the stabbing to occur, but nothing happened. Eddie seemed to almost worship that locket, and Waylon wondered what had actually happened.  
"Eddie..." Waylon muttered, staring at him. Eddie looked at him, somewhat at a loss of what to do. If he hadn't sworn upon her grave, Eddie would have killed Waylon on the spot, but now he had no idea of what to do.  
Waylon licked his cracking lips.  
"Eddie I'm escaping from this place." He spoke bluntly, wondering what the hell he was doing. Or going to do. Inviting a deranged serial killer on an attempt to escape hell, only to be released to the outside world? Maybe Eddie could get some form of help outside, from REAL doctors, not those Murkoff fuckers. Maybe Waylon could get help outside. Perhaps they would actually make it out alive, that is, IF Eddie agreed to go with him, which there was a very slim chance of that happening. Waylon had to try anyway, even if he didn't understand why.  
"And i was wondering...if you might come with me. We could get out, together."  
Eddie gave no response.  
"We could expose Murkoff, all of this shit that they've done here, in the Asylum."  
Eddie faced Waylon with ice cold Blue eyes, frowning. "Out?"

A cheshire grin spread over Eddie's features, reminding Waylon of the shark Bruce from Finding Nemo.  
"Alright, Darling."  
What the hell had he just done?


End file.
